


在灯光关闭之前

by Feverwhereyourunto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	在灯光关闭之前

第三体育馆的储藏室有一股铁锈味。

在把月岛萤摁进被尘埃笼罩的垫子上时，黑尾铁朗从来没注意过的味道钻进他的鼻腔。

这像场自我构建的应激反应。突然灵敏的嗅觉捕捉黑尾的注意力，让他警觉地试图抓住为数不多的理性。

但他自己明白，所谓的理性在他走进储藏室时消失，它是虚假的伪命题。就像老师强调物理问题中所有物体的质量都可以忽略，但没人会真的忽略他们。

黑尾在大口喘气。可能也是因为大幅度的呼吸，他能闻到平时忽略的东西。铁锈味应该是堆在储藏室生锈的运动器械，黑尾想。

不过他错了。被他摁在身体下面的月岛萤凑了过来，他在舔黑尾的嘴。

铁锈味在这时换了一个路径，他闯进黑尾的嘴里。

黑尾终于反应过来，是他的牙齿磕破了月岛的嘴唇。血混着唾沫的味道钻进来，像群蚂蚁涌进喉咙往下掉，胃酸腐蚀蚂蚁的过程中也在腐蚀黑尾的胃壁。他感觉到疼，接着他意识到痛的不是胃，而是被裤子束缚的硬家伙。

黑尾铁朗和月岛萤是怎么搞进储藏室的。他在回忆，这都归功于木兔光太郎，虽然他对此一无所知。

半小时之前他们还在训练，球场灯光亮得像个假太阳，木兔光太郎的嗓门加剧太阳的热度，黑尾眼看月岛抹了把汗。

木兔就是拥有这种奇特的能力。他几乎能号召所有的懒汉，把他们短暂地塑造成和他相似的肾上腺素飙升的疯子，赤苇京治是自甘堕落的头号疯子，黑尾和月岛则紧随其后。

排球在球网之间来过翻滚，它从滚圆变得扁平，在它即将漏气之前，木兔终于决定放过它。他说：“我们再来最后一球，谁输了谁留下清理战场。”

这是事件的起因，它完全符合逻辑，如果按照它塑造的走向，在球场的设备被挪进储藏室后，一切就应该戛然而止。

可惜逻辑在现在是和理性同等的破烂玩意，木兔给了黑尾一个机会，他恰好抓住了它。

排球被木兔精准击落到地面时月岛正在弯腰呼吸，他汗流浃背，白色的上衣形同虚设，汗水穿过裤管，从他大腿上往下滑。

黑尾看着月岛，他也只在看月岛。木兔的欢呼形同虚设。他大摇大摆走出球馆，嘴里重复“愿赌服输。”

同样大汗淋漓的赤苇跟在木兔身后，他回头向黑尾和月岛招手：“拜托你们了。”

脚步被球馆外的黑暗吞没，黑尾回头，月岛在蒸发，他热气腾腾，皮肤发红，头发贴在脸颊，汗珠顺着脖子往下滴到地板。他站在原地看，月岛侧身站着，他在收网。

黑尾跟在他身后，月岛打开储藏室的门，里面一片漆黑，球馆的灯把月岛的影子拉长，他往黑暗里走，黑尾紧随其后。

室内东西多，又小又挤，漆黑的空气挤压黑尾。他和月岛一样热，激烈的练习留下的痕迹不止是汗，还有难以启齿的生理反应。

他听到月岛还在喘气。黑尾很少能看见这样的月岛，他习惯摆出处变不惊的样子，像店门口冷血的塑料模特。至少在最早认识他的时候，暑假之前，他就是个高高在上的模特。

现在他不一样了。他在初秋的晚上燃烧成一团火。他被汗粘住，说不定也硬着。黑尾看不到他，他站在月岛背后，他唯一能确认的是月岛滴在地上的水源源不断，他湿透了。

黑尾堵在储藏室门口，他问：“阿月，走吗？”

月岛充耳不闻，他站在原地。他说：“我还以为…”

他转过头，黑尾看不见他的表情，不过这种氛围他能体会到。球场，储藏室，漆黑的房间，运动器材，堆在一起的旧垫子，高中生性幻想的绝佳地点。

“我以为你故意输的。”月岛转过来。

他面无表情，努力模仿橱窗里的塑料。但塑料才没性欲，塑料任人摆布，月岛不一样，他企图摆布别人。他装的高高在上，却在拉黑尾下水。

他走过来，靠近黑尾，低头亲他的嘴巴，他连嘴唇上的皮都是热的。他伸出舌头往黑尾嘴里钻，黑尾开始咬他，他咬碎月岛的死皮。

他们太渴了。练习时忘记喝水，水从汗里蒸发，月岛的嘴唇干得像个烧红的铁块，黑尾对此毫不在意。他亲铁块，铁块也亲他。

他把月岛摁在垫子上，他的鼻梁撞到月岛的眼镜。他突然不满，黑尾说：“明天还要训练。”

月岛说：“那我刚好找个理由偷懒，”他钻进垫子上，显得疲惫，“我不是活力四射的蠢货，今天我不想剩一点力气。”

好吧，好吧。月岛就爱摆架子，他总有一套说辞。虽然他就差把“操我”挂在嘴边，但他总能用无关紧要的说辞去掩盖。

他素来是这种人，揣着理性的架子，用本能践踏理性的尊严。

然而黑尾对此受用，他只能在球场上引导月岛，球场之外他却心甘情愿成了月岛手上的棋子。

他掉进棋盘。他是指，他把月岛摁进散发锈味的垫子。

垫子够脏的，月岛表情难看，这是他自找的。黑尾想，不敢正视内心的臭小子要为高高在上付出代价。

他看到月岛笑了，嘴唇上没干的红血丝让他的嘲弄变得滑稽又滚烫。这才对，黑尾感到满意，他亲上去，右手扒下月岛的裤子。

月岛的手在自己背后乱抓。他抓了几秒，腾出左手往自己裤子里塞，他的手很烫，但没黑尾的家伙烫，这种对比让月岛变得湿冷——他手心全是汗，冰冷地拽住黑尾的东西。黑尾打了个哆嗦。

这个温度太可笑了，他想，做爱的人怎么能是冷的，他得烫得和球馆的灯一样，能烧灭往上飞的蛾子。

黑尾把月岛压在垫子上，他摸了把月岛的背，汗打湿黑尾的手掌，他开始摸月岛。他把他的家伙和自己的凑在一起，他像条发情的狼，挡在月岛身上挪动。

他感受到月岛的身体变烫，月岛像躺在煮沸的水里，他喘得和呼不上气的老年人一样。他眼睛挡在眼镜底下，黑尾看不清它是不是红的，但这都不重要，重要的是月岛开始抖动，液体渗透出来，打在黑尾的东西上。他抹了一把，左手拽着月岛的手臂，月岛被翻转过来，他像散架了一样。这个时候主动权又被黑尾抓住，他成了下棋的人。

不。黑尾反应过来，他们都是下棋的人，没有人在永远受摆布，这是你来我往的动作，我的车杀死你的炮，小卒碎了一地。

月岛被黑尾摁进垫子，他的声音变得模糊。理性在此时再度显露虚伪的样子，它消失殆尽，留下两个在黑暗中挣扎的动物。黑尾带着水的手指伸进后面，里面又烫又窄，他迫不及待进去。

进去之前他的东西抵在月岛两腿之间，上面的神经不受控制抖动，它在打颤，碰到月岛的腿。黑尾发现他才是溺水的人，他头昏眼花。

他和月岛都没准备好，这是第一次亲密接触。场景诡异，像a片，外面的灯全开着，都在见证黑尾和月岛敷衍了事的第一次。他们两手空空，赤裸裸得像两个野人，这不健康，也不科学，可惜他们都掉进本能陷阱，没人不会享受赤裸的冲击，至少年轻的黑尾和月岛控制不了。

月岛闷在垫子里没了声音，黑尾去捞他。他仰起头，他说：“快点。趁我没反悔。”

好吧。黑尾向欲望妥协。他扶着湿透的东西往里面捅，它很硬，肯定刺痛月岛了。黑尾听到月岛在叫，黑尾没见过这种真实的情绪失控。

真好看。黑尾拙劣地想，月岛本来就该是这个样子，藏在冷静皮囊之下的全是他懦弱的谎言，他本来就应该是好奇与傲慢的集合。当他服从本能的时候，他就是最美的时候。

是我让他变成这样的。黑尾想，他发出满意的闷哼，他的速度越来越快，月岛站不稳，他的手把垫子拽变了形，腿像两根棍子似的断在半空。

明天会怎么样？月岛会翘掉练习，并以黑尾做挡箭牌。黑尾可不想看到这个场景，他确实想操他，把精液灌满月岛的身体，但这并不能完全满足黑尾，他不想在没人看到的角落激发月岛真实的样子。更何况这种类型的真实只有他一个人享用。

他想看月岛在球场上的真实，他会比自己还要耀眼。他才高一，年轻气盛，天赋异禀，他不该被虚伪的东西打败，即使黑尾并不清楚是什么在打败他。

既然月岛能在自己身下发出真实的喘息和呻吟，总有一天他也会发出真实的呐喊和欢呼。黑尾想见证的比a片陈述得要多，他的野心不止于此。不过当下，他也应该在欲望里漂浮，最终淹没。

高潮来临之前黑尾把东西抽出来，他全射在月岛屁股上，还有他的腰。他凑近月岛，脸贴在月岛背后，手从下面一路摸到胸口。

月岛始终在喘气，他今天喘得像一辈子没呼吸过空气似的。他快窒息了，心脏往外蹦。黑尾拍打月岛的胸口，他赤裸地靠近月岛，他在等月岛冷静。

在球馆灯光关闭之前，他们做爱。在球场灯光再次打开之后，黑尾想告诉月岛，没有人活在真空里，也没人的重量能忽略不计，至于他，他想看到的月岛比现在要多得多。


End file.
